En un lugar llamado Sabor a ginebra
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Yamamoto ha formado parte de una banda que toca música blues la mayor parte del tiempo. No parece tomar las cosas siempre con la seriedad que corresponde, igual pasa con la música, la que considera un simple pasatiempo. No es de dudar que en el amor sea d
1. Chapter 1

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de 8018. Culpen a la grandiosa Yoneda Kou, yo antes amaba D18. En verdad espero tanto sus comentarios, dejar un review plz!

_[Los personajes son de Akira Amano, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro]_

* * *

Capítulo 1.

_Aquella vez que lo vi fue cuando estaba cruzando la calle. Como una ventisca de aire invernal mi cuerpo se estremeció. Mis ojos lo siguieron, allí estuve yo mirándole perdidamente. Sabía que debía conocerlo, de algún modo u otro yo debía conocerlo. Sujeté con fuerza la funda donde estaba mi guitarra y caminé hacia él mientras una ola de personas cruzaban contra mí. Caminé más rápido extendiendo la mano "Dime tu nombre, dime cómo te llamas" se repetía constante e incesantemente en mí. _

_Sus pasos parecían ser tranquilos pero eran más largos que mi andar. Fui tras él y antes de perderlo mi mano logró cogerle el brazo._

_\- Y-Yo… -temblaron mis palabras mientras le miraba desde abajo, mi cuerpo se había inclinado hacia él para poder alcanzarle "¿Qué iba a decir?" se pronunció en mi interior, sus ojos grises carecían de expresión, miró fijamente a los míos y después al agarre del cual aún no le había liberado- D-Disculpa... –dije soltándolo y en ese momento se dio la vuelta para volver a marcharse, volví entonces a tomarle- E-Espera –expresé a lo que el chico de ojos fríos frunció el ceño, parecía enojado_

_\- ¿Necesitas algo? –cuestionó con una voz amenazante, algo me decía que si permanecía insistiendo sería golpeado, le solté por segunda vez y pasé la mano en mi nuca con nerviosismo- …_

_\- ¿Conoces "Sabor a ginebra"? –cuestioné e inmediatamente intenté aclarar la pregunta ¡qué estúpido era! ¿cómo conocería tal lugar si…_

_\- Allí –expresó señalando con el dedo, su mirada se desvió hacia aquella zona y cuando dirigí la mía hacia ella él continuó caminando_

_No pude ver por dónde se había marchado. Al final, perdí mi única oportunidad._

El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose con el respaldo del sofá. Sus ojos color nuez se perdieron en el blanco y más blanco del techo.

\- Deja de estar haciendo el monólogo de tu absurda vida y vete a tu casa si no vas a jugar –espetó un peliblanco mientras dejaba los controles descansar- si ya conoces el lugar será más fácil para que no te pierdas, hay que ver lo idiota que llegas a ser

\- Lo siento, Gokudera, pero mi corazón ahora mismo está en huelga –expresó con desánimo echando un suspiro

\- ¡Qué demonios dices! ¡No seas ridículo, ni siquiera cruzaste tantas palabras como para…!

\- Ya, ya… -sonrió tontamente mirándole- …no se necesita hablar tanto para saber que es amor

\- ¡¿Quién dijo amor?! ¡Lo tuyo es pura estupidez!

Llevó de nueva cuenta la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, pensó profundamente en cómo podría volver a encontrarlo, debía haber algún modo _"Quizás si vuelvo a ir cerca de aquel pub... Naa, eso sería muy sospechoso, diría que soy un acosador"_ botó de sus pensamientos mientras la mirada se tornaba preocupada.

Hayato lo miró por sobre el hombro, soltó un pesado suspiro, ya conocía esos _amores_ momentáneos del guitarrista, después de todo, siendo amigos desde su infancia no era imposible ver cada cuándo cambiaba de pareja. Se puso de pie abandonando el cojín y se sentó a su lado, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió expulsando luego de una calada el espeso humo. El olor a canela proveniente del cigarro se propagó entre ellos y su silencio.

\- No es como si estuviera en desacuerdo... –habló Gokudera al cabo de unos minutos, no le gustaba la situación en la que el moreno permanecía tanto tiempo en silencio y abandonaba sus obligaciones, entre ellas la banda- ...pero es un hombre ¿no?

\- Pensar que tú, Gokudera, tiene ese tipo de prejuicios –comentó sin mirarle

\- No, no hablo de eso, imbécil, a lo que me refiero es que es la primera vez que te interesa un tipo... –caló nuevamente el cigarro pensativo, el ceño lo tenía levemente fruncido y es que para hablar con Yamamoto se tenía que ser demasiado directo, algo que a él no le gustaba- ...ya sabes, tiene "eso" –enfatizó mirándole de reojo, el moreno se reincorporó haciendo una mueca de no entender-...tsk –chasqueó la lengua mientras se rascaba la cabellera atada en coleta revolviéndose así un poco los cabellos, _"¿Tengo que decirlo? Este idiota..."_ sus mejillas se coloraron un poco por la vergüenza

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada ante la expresión tan obvia de su amigo, claro, Gokudera tenía razón al estar avergonzado, no era un tema para hablar tan fácilmente. Entendía al chico, era verdad, la persona de la cual se enamoró a primera vista era un hombre que tenía también...

\- ¿Huevos? –cuestionó burlonamente y luego suspiró bajando la mirada; la cuestión no era si era o no un chico, sino si al otro chico le interesaría salir con otro chico _"Esto es tan complicado" _pensó mientras se perdía en el piso, Gokudera se puso de pie ahogando el cigarro en el cenicero, el chico le siguió con la mirada- ¿Tú qué piensas?

\- ¿De verdad importa? –cogió una cola del pequeño refrigerador- siempre haces lo que quieres sin importar opiniones –abrió la lata bebiendo un poco mientras le miraba

\- Pero siempre opinas aunque no te lo pida ¿esta vez será diferente?

\- Claro que no, pero mi experiencia no llega a tu grado de lujuria; ¿un tipo? Pensar que ya no te satisfacen las mujeres es aún más grave

\- Nunca dije eso, se me sigue parando cuando veo porno...-_"Lo he comprobado"_ pensó dejando una mirada ladina

\- Vulgar –comentó echando la mirada a un costado, nunca le gustó cómo se expresaba así de simple y directo- ...volviendo al punto, el problema entonces no es que sea hombre, sino más bien, si a él no le llega a importar que tú lo seas -Yamamoto dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa soltando un _"Pensé en lo mismo"_\- ¿Estarás bien? El sexo con un hombre no es igual que con una mujer

\- Ya me informé –expresó sin un atisbo de vergüenza, aunque para ese momento ya ni importaba

Secamente Gokudera sacó un _"Ah"_, volvió a los controles y continuó el juego, el moreno entonces bajó al suelo sentándose en un cojín, pensarlo no le llevaría a ningún lado, tampoco podía hacer algo más pues al final, no sabía si volvería a encontrarse con él...

...o eso pensó hasta que al entrar en aquella tienda de música sus ojos nuez se encontraron con aquellas irises grises. El chico estaba parado frente a él sosteniendo una bolsa del establecimiento. Yamamoto consideró en esos momentos que sin duda Dios estaba de su parte, quiso decir una palabra pero antes de poder expresar un simple saludo la boca del ajeno espetó _"Pasa de una vez"_, la mirada fiera del chico le erizó la piel, ¿por qué tenía en él tal efecto?

\- Disculpa... –murmuró dando un paso al costado dejándole cruzar, sus ojos siguieron a aquel ente con aire cortante y de nuevo, sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pasos fueron tras él- ¿Me recuerdas? –abordó mientras caminaba tratando de seguirle el ritmo, pero el otro no parecía interesado en que lo alcanzara- ...nos encontramos hace unos días, te pregunté por _Sabor a ginebra_ –continuó explicando sin recibir respuesta- ...gracias por ayudarme –dijo y cuando iba a perderlo avanzó rápido metiéndose en su camino- ...

\- ¿Quién eres? –cuestionó el ojigris mientras lo observaba con enojo, el ceño lo tenía fruncido y los labios caídos, Takeshi en ese momento pensó _"Ouch, eso duele"_

\- Soy el chico que ayudaste hace un par de días... –respondió no perdiendo la esperanza, quizás no había sido un buen comienzo aquella vez

\- ... –guardó silencio y luego esbozó una sonrisa ladina y sádica- Ah, ya recuerdo, eres aquel guitarrista-acosador –sus ojos volvieron a fruncirse- ¿te has perdido otra vez? –burló pero la mirada grisácea no mostraba clemencia, al contrario, parecía que estaba a punto de golpearlo

"_Con que 'acosador' bueno, eso también lo esperaba"_ habló por sus adentros el guitarrista, rodó los ojos pensando en algo inteligente para decir. Entonces miró detenidamente al chico, en todos los días que pasaron desde su encuentro, estuvo pensando en él y preguntándose muchas cosas ¿cómo es que en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna?

El ojigris chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, volvió a andar dejando atrás al chico, al menos ese fue su intento pero el otro le había agarrado del brazo y jalado hacia el callejón. _"Qué demonios"_ cruzó por sus pensamientos cuando sintió el tirón y antes de poder golpearlo ya estaba acorralado contra la pared. Levantó un poco los ojos, luego de quejarse por el golpe en la cabeza, observando al guitarrista.

A Yamamoto, esos ojos grises lo incitaban a hacer algo, algo que pasó por sus pensamientos tantas veces y que le dejaron una enorme ansiedad por saber que tal vez jamás pudiera ser cumplido. Inclinó un poco el cuerpo descendiendo el rostro, el otro era levemente más bajo en estatura. Nunca creyó experimentar tal sensación pero cuando sus labios tomaron presos a los otros supo entonces qué era el placer.

La boca abrasaba en el toque suave y sutil, no era la primera vez que besaba, ni recordaba cuándo fue la primera, ni cuándo fue la última... sólo sabía que sus labios no eran vírgenes, que sus pensamientos eran perturbantes y que su curiosidad por ese chico era insaciable. Posó la mano en el mentón ajeno cruzando la línea que separaba su lengua de aquella boca. Los dientes del otro parecían haber dejado de resistir a su avance. Cubrió la lengua del extraño con la suya y la hundió probando un poco de ese sabor... _"Qué extraño, esto es..."_ reflexionó mientras besaba y antes de poder atinar con una respuesta la lengua casi le fue rebanada.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiese experimentado el peor dolor en su vida con esa mordida pero no, el dolor más severo estaba en sus partes bajas que fueron peculiarmente "acomodadas" con una patada.

\- Tch... –chasqueó el joven moreno que delante de él se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano- ...maldito pervertido –escupió de sus pensamientos con enfado, el guitarrista levantó el rostro notando que esas mejillas estaban tenuemente teñidas de carmín quiso decir algo pero el otro giró para marcharse

\- Demonios... –apretó los dientes el guitarrista mientras permanecía arrodillado y adolorido- ...no le pregunté su nombre

* * *

Y aquí es donde llega el primer capítulo, aún no estoy segura si serán dos o tres (es decir, tengo la historia en mente pero no la redacción). Aún así deseo continúen leyendo.

PD. dejar un review~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~ aquí Kana.

Sí, ya sé que llevo tiempo sin actualizar T-T... mi ram murió y no me sentía cómoda escribiendo en la tablet.

Al menos pude actualizar este ff. Nuevamente digo, AMO a esta pareja.

Sin más qué decir, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Reprimió el jadeo a la vez que la mano apresaba, con un pañuelo, la punta de su hombría. El líquido blanco fue expulsado en una sacudida que corrió por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos mirando el papel blanco y mojado. Sonrió ladinamente en un dejo de vergüenza y lástima.

Las orbes café fueron a donde la ventana, ya había amanecido. Yamamoto estaba comenzando a considerar que quizás había retrocedido a la pubertad, donde los sueños nocturnos le visitaban cada noche. Nunca antes le pasó con una persona en particular. _"...Salvo con esa chica de cabello rubio"_ pensó rodando los ojos. Tiró el pañuelo en el bote de basura que tenía cerca y dejó caer perezosamente su cuerpo a la cama.

¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya?Levantó la mano mirándose la palma y contó con los dedos: tres. Claramente tenía una frustración sexual, o el comienzo de una. Suspiró amargamente, ¿por qué fue tan imbécil y se dejó llevar? Si tan sólo le hubiese preguntado su nombre antes de besarlo. Era obvio que fue un idiota, un idiota que debido a su ansiedad perdió su, tal vez, única oportunidad.

Se reincorporó decidido, no podía perder la esperanza. Aquel chico existía y estaba en quién-sabe-dónde mostrando su lascivo ser. _"Oh, demonios"_ se dijo a la idea depresiva y celosa, ¿cuántos le habrán ya visto? ¿Cuántos pudieron haberlo tocado? Y allí estaba él, esperando a volver a verlo sin saber cómo hacerlo posible.

No podía quedarse así, su vida se acabaría si continuaba con aquel tormentoso interrogatorio al que se estaba sometiendo. Se puso de pie dispuesto a buscarle; levantara casas y calles, encontraría al chico de ojos grises y antes de besarlo, y hacerlo suyo, le preguntaría su nombre.

Buscó sus ropas, tomó un baño y el desayuno fue un _sándwich_ rápido y ligero. No tenía tiempo, o así lo sentía, aquel moreno podría estar donde sea y él no estaba allí.

La pregunta entonces era: ¿por dónde debía empezar? Sus pasos carecían de sentido, no conocía nada de aquél chico, ni siquiera un indicio de qué le gustaba _"Algo se me ocurrirá" _pensó al instante en que salió luego de coger la guitarra.

Los pensamientos estaban divagaron en aquel azabache, aquél que sólo con una vez de haberlo visto le había robado la razón. Subió al autobús y, pasando por largo al conductor que le regañaba por subir apresurado, tomó asiento hasta el final.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás estirando los pies bajo el asiento que se encontraba adelante. Las manos cubrieron su rostro permitiendo entrever por los dedos los ojos color nuez. Liberó un suspiro con sabor a frustración. Diablos, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo? No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde comenzar; salvo esa pequeña tienda de música, no existía otro punto en común. _"Bueno; dudo que esté allí, pero no está de más mirar"._

Bajó las manos llevándolas a los bolsillos. Era el momento. Yamamoto sabía que, a pesar de lo que dijeran, él también podía pensar "inteligentemente" como Gokudera. Rodó la mirada hacia arriba, vagó luego a un lado y, después de unos segundos, viajaron los orbes al otro costado. Admiraba al peliplata, ¿cómo era tan bueno en eso de pensar? No es que él fuera idiota pero era difícil concentrarse por tanto tiempo en algo.

"_Ah, como sea, igual puedo ir a la tienda de discos y comenzar desde allí"_ volvió a recapacitar mientras el autobús se detenía. Se deslizó por el asiento mirando cómo los pasajeros iban subiendo uno tras otro. La fila era extremadamente larga que parecía interminable. Soltó un suspiro. Si eso fuera una telenovela, y no es como si él hubiese visto alguna, pero si aquello lo fuese, entre los pasajeros se encontraría su "amor".

Cruzó los brazos en el pasamanos de enfrente y, sobre ellos, acomodó la cabeza. Bien, bien, eso no era una telenovela y no vendría su amor entre las personas que estaban subiendo… Paseó los ojos sobre cada uno… No, efectivamente, no vendría. El moreno soltó un suspiro. Era tan difícil estar enamorado aunque tenía sus ventajas… como el sexo.

Se puso de pie al momento en que aquella mujer embarazada hizo aparición. No había mucha caballerosidad a su alrededor– Puede sentarse aquí –dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras sentía cómo el autobús volvía a tomar marcha.

Uno, dos… no fueron ni 15 segundos cuando, al mirar el paisaje notó a aquél. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo es que estaba allí? Los ojos avellana se abrieron sorprendidos y sus pies empezaron a acelerar con desesperación. Caminó entre las personas. Vaya, buen día en que el endemoniado transporte estaba lleno. Empujó un poco. Uno para un lado, otro para el costado. Debía bajar de ese autobús, su vida amorosa -y sus noches solitarias- dependían de ello.

No iba a lograr bajar a tiempo y ése moreno andaba con paso ágil ignorando que él, el amor de su vida, estaba enjaulado en transporte público. No tenía de otra, Yamamoto no encontró mayor solución que aquella. Se movió entre algunos otros personajes y, estando encima de un par de personas, se asomó por la ventana– ¡Hey! ¡HEEEEY! –Diablos, diablos. No le escuchaba. Ni por más que gritara, sacudiera la mano y sacara la cabeza, el chico de ojos grises no le hacía caso.

Se removió de encima de los pasajeros yendo directamente con el conductor– Deténgase –expresaba mientras giraba el rostro de vez en vez por aquella senda que, el dueño de sus sueños nocturnos, había seguido.

Bajó luego de unos minutos. No podía estar mucho tiempo quieto, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que saber su jodido nombre. Anduvo sintiendo que los pies volaban a cada paso. Más de una vez chocó con alguien y terminaba disculpándose con rapidez. Diablos, sentía que el tiempo se agotaba y ni él mismo entendía el porqué de esa incesante necesidad de verle.

¿Sería cosa de sus sueños? Quizás. No podía descartar eso. Aún así, no creía que fuera lo último... ¿o sí? Es decir, para la calentura había un límite; claro, debía aceptar que él era una persona muy... "sana" en ese sentido. Cualquiera teniendo esa edad, 19 años, querría estar con alguien ¿no?

Se detuvo al instante en que sintió el celular vibrar, seguro si no fuera por el vibrador él nunca hubiese escuchado el tono. Contestó y sí, lo primero que recibió fue aquel sonoro grito _"¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?!"_ no pudo ni responder cuando grito tras grito fue surgiendo desde el otro lado. Soltó un suspiro no comprendiendo a qué se debía tanta insistencia del peliplata ¿Acaso tanto deseaba verlo?

Rodó la mirada a un costado desconectándose un poco de la atención al otro. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, algo debía hacer ese día. _"Calma, calma Gokudera, ahora te llamo"_ respondió sonriendo y cortando inmediatamente la llamada. Fue a donde estaba su agenda y... Oh, demonios; ese día les tocaba presentarse en aquél pub.

Pasó la mano tras la nuca comenzando un debate; por un lado estaba su deber, ir a la presentación, y por otro, estaba su deseo, buscar a aquel chico…

Parecía un prostíbulo más que un _pub_. Yamamoto miró nuevamente el local de abajo a arriba y de vuelta. Si tuviese entonces que comparar el lugar con alguno otro que conociera _"...Sería como aquel prostíbulo al que fui hace unos meses... Oh, las mujeres de allí sí que eran calientes" _divagó un poco en su interior. Volvió a mirar a Gokudera, que en su caso miraba el reloj de vez en vez.

–¿Estás seguro que es este lugar? –señaló aún dudoso, es decir, nunca antes hubiese pensado que lo era.

–¿AH? ¿Que no hiciste antes una visita aquí? –se quejó, no comprendía cómo engranaba aquella cabeza ¿sólo tenía lujuria?

–Bueno, no fue exactamente una visita –sonrió anchamente sin vergüenza.

El albino sólo pasó la mirada a otro costado, no iba a seguirle el estúpido juego de siempre. El guitarrista de nueva cuenta hojeó el lugar, no le molestaba pero si mal no recordaba _"Esto era un prostíbulo ¿no?"_. Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras bajaba la funda con la guitarra, consideró en esos instantes que era mejor dejar de pensar porque se ponía caliente. Tomó asiento en uno de los escalones mirando el suelo. Habían manchas en él quizás algunas eran de orín. _"...Quizás, quizás"_ se repitió internamente.

Para una persona como él que era semejante a un niño, el hecho de esperar se volvía cansino y aburrido; si tan siquiera pudieran entrar pero el lugar estaba cerrado y ya eran las cinco de la tarde. El moreno pensó entonces que el dueño del _pub_ debía ser una persona ocupada como para no abrir todo el día. _"Aunque la zona tampoco es muy buena"_.

Sacó los pequeños audífonos y puso el reproductor de su celular, del mismo modo retiró de la funda la guitarra y empezó a tocar siguiendo la pista. Si bien no emitía sonido alguno, no era como si pudiese hacer algo más. Su concentración fue entonces hacia ese instrumento que controlaba con sus hábiles dedos. No le interesaba mucho la música, en realidad ni le importaba aprender pero le era tan sencillo como respirar que de un modo u otro terminó entrando a la banda de su amigo.

No puso atención a los pasos que tras él comenzaban a crecer, sus compañeros habían al fin llegado y tras el sonido de la pista podía oír a Gokudera quejándose como de costumbre. No le importaba, ya nada interesaba salvo continuar en ese silencioso estado en el que se había sumergido. Sus dedos paseaban entre las cuerdas jugando grácilmente con ellas. Era tan preciso en el toque que podía sentir cada nota como si estuviera viva.

"_¡YAMAMOTO!"_ vociferó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el ojinuez levantó la mirada encontrándose con aquél baterista que siempre le decía despreocupado, pero la sorpresa no vino sino después, cuando tras el chico albino vio a aquél moreno que había sido dueño de sus sueños húmedos cada noche.

Aquellos ojos grises seguían con esa mirada afilada y profunda, se acobardó por unos segundos sintiendo cómo la piel se le estremecía, ¡era él! Con frenesí se puso de pie dejando caer la guitarra sobre la funda. Hizo a un lado al que era su amigo y tomó la muñeca del azabache impidiendo así que "huyera", éste le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

–Tu nombre, ¡dime tu nombre! –el volumen de su voz vaciló entre el grito y la emoción.

–Hey, imbécil –Gokudera arrebató aquella mano que insistentemente se sostenía del ojigris–. Ten más respeto, ¿cómo va a ser que no conozcas al dueño del lugar? Idiota, por eso te dije que debías hacer una visita previa.

–¿Eh? ¿Dueño? –no podía creerlo, de hecho ni siquiera podía procesarlo ¿Quién era el dueño? ¿Aquél? ¿El mismo sujeto por el cual apenas ha dormido? No pudo evitarlo, el rostro se le partía en una sonrisa imborrable y animosa.

Gokudera parecía leerle la carota que era tan clara como el agua. Llevó la palma al rostro en un intento por no romperle el rostro al único guitarrista que tenían en la banda. Sopló ya más calmo, miró al ojigris quien a leguas se notaba la molestia que le estaba causando su "amigo de la infancia".

"_En todo caso creo que los presentaré..."_ dirigió sus orbes al moreno con cabellos alborotados pero éste no le hacía caso; al contrario, su mirada intensamente dorada estaba sobre aquel ojos-de-plata que fríamente le observaba. Cerró los ojos albergando su desespero que tan fácilmente le provocaba el imbécil guitarrista. _"Éste es el dueño del lugar, Hibari Kyoya... y éste de aquí, que es un idiota y nada más sirve para tocar la guitarra es Yamamot-"_ tragó sus palabras sintiendo que el cuerpo se le paralizaba al ver el acto ajeno ¡¿Por qué era tan impredecible?!

Las manos jalaron la otra sujetándola con fuerza y vigorosidad. El corazón parecía estar desbocado y a punto de salir de su cuerpo. _"Hibari Kyoya, qué hermoso nombre"_ pensó mirándolo y sonriendo tontamente. Su rostro era fácilmente leíble por los presentes pero no por aquél a quien le dirigía tanta idolatría.

–Entonces eres Kyo-cha-…

Sus bajos le dieron la bienvenida al visitante que salvajemente los empujó. La mirada, más fría que los témpanos de hielo, se entrecerró. Era la primera vez para Hayato ver una sonrisa lo bastante sádica que le estremeciera, y no sólo era a él, sino también a sus compañeros. El dueño del local sonreía como si estuviese a punto de cometer un asesinato y el guitarrista-acosador, aún viviendo un infierno en vida, seguía sonriendo; ¿acaso era masoquista?

Pasó de largo al chico y metió la llave en la cerradura. Luego de ello volvió los ojos hacia donde estaba el grupo de músicos. Paseó la mirada con aire amenazante sobre ellos–. Pasen –La voz en tono imperativo no hizo dudar ni un segundo a los chicos que poco a poco fueron ingresando.

Sin embargo, no todos pasaron. Aún ensimismado, y aparentemente adolorido, se encontraba el guitarrista–. Wao, aparte de pervertido y acosador también eres sordo. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

Yamamoto se puso de pie tomando primeramente sus cosas. Dio medio giro y se encontró con el dueño. Los brazos cruzados, la sonrisa sádica y la mirada afilada; cada detalle de ese cuerpo que estaba de pie frente suyo le excitaba. Dio unos cuantos pasos tentando su propia suerte, su vida. Se detuvo en el momento en que aquella boca se entreabrió para soltar, quizás, otra palabra hiriente. Sonrió anchamente interrumpiéndole y murmuró– Te encontré.

Un beso. Dispuso de un beso para callarle sabiendo que llegaría por ello a su fin.

* * *

Por el momento, es todo. Espero les haya gustado hasta ahora. No se preocupen xD aún continúa~

Dejen reviews, consejos, palabras de amor(?~~

sayu!


End file.
